dogs_of_warfandomcom-20200223-history
Lance Baker
"" Midoriya izuku by mastry01-d8vo9p3.png.jpeg 080c2ce92c527185984df00a748cf9ad.jpg Lance 1.jpg Apperance Lance Baker as being apart of the Allen family is a very non physically imposing individual. He's pretty short, usually has spiked green hair, and green eyes. He is lean, and has some freckles on his cheeks, with eyes that are a bit big. He's always looking down, and hates making eye contact unless the moment really calls for it. Tumblr ng4hgpK0mE1t1fo2po1 1280.png C139c066611bf4c3e002d889ee025ee3.jpg 47d9782200145c0a6eed0b491599f941.jpg Aa3b8ce9552a91272bdec8c50bd09eb6.jpg 8f41a621fc61c5986f9f62d5eadc5335.jpg 2c0a6193624fc1bb297f5cc91048bff7-d9lxb7o.jpg Behavior/Personality Lance is a very quirky character. He's shy but when he's around people he cares about he's funny, rarely serious, but rather kiniving. He seems to really have it out for...well himself. He can be selfish, jokes to much and is prone to just be a non serious character. However while it may not seem like much, the Omega Gene Registration act has effected him in more ways than one. He's been the victim of racisim and segregation, and he's not fond of it to himself or others. As such he has an unspoken for amount of willpower when it comes to doing things he knows are right, even if it's stupid or makes no sense. He'll often throw himself into danger to save someone or prevent them from haivng the same terrible things befall them that happened to him. boku_no_hero_academia_come_on_by_natsuki_oniichan-d98dkef.png Roleplay Allignment A chaotic good character acts as his conscience directs him/her with little regard for what others expect of him/her. He/she makes his own way, but he or shen is kind and benevolent. He/she believes in goodness and right but has little use for laws and regulations. He/she hates it when people try to intimidate others and tell them what to do. He/she follows their own moral compass, which, although good, may not agree with that of society. Chaotic good is the best alignment you can be because it combines a good heart with a free spirit. Chaotic good can be a dangerous alignment when it disrupts the order of society and punishes those who do well for themselves. 1. You shall lie in the pursuit of goodness. 2. You shall not harm the innocent. 3. You shall murder but only if it is nesscary. 4. You shall help the needy. 5. You shall honor those who promote freedom and goodness. 6. You shall break the law in pursuit of goodness. 7. You shall not betray others. 8. You shall avenge the acts of evil-doers and enemies of freedom. 9. You shall not place duty above personal desire to do good. 10. You shall seek unlimited good for others and freedom in society. 'Occupation/Class' Occupation: Freelance Vigilante Rank: Night Lad 'Fighting Style' Base Style: 'Karate '''Flow of battle: '''Dou 'Showmanship Karate Karate is a martial art developed back wayyy before the war in the Ryukyu Islands in what is now Okinawa, Japan. It developed from the indigenous martial arts of Ryukyu Islands (called te (手), literally "hand" tii in Okinawan) under the influence of Chinese martial arts, particularly to that of the Fujian White Crane.Karate is a striking art using punching, kicking, knee strikes, elbow strikes and open hand techniques such as knife-hands, spear-hands, and palm-heel strikes. In some styles, grappling, throws, joint locks, restraints, and vital point strikes are also taught.A karate practitioner is called a karateka (空手家). This is for everyone who simply wants to be a powerful diciplined fighter. Like the other two styles, this base style can be branched into something much more powerful later on. With this style your more than likely much more intelligent the average bear and you can really dish out some damange. Lance uses the Showmanship-Style of Karate which is an incredibly versatile style of karate created by Johnny Show. It was mentioned by him that this style is considered to be a style of darkness by Dou fighters, and as such it is one of the types of karate that has been passed down in said style for generations. He also mentioned that it is a style that was made for actual fighting, and as such it is a very combat-oriented form of karate. Since his the death of Jonny's master Toushin, Johnny is currently the only master shown to use this style, but it should be noted that since it is a style used as a part of Toushin's traditions, that there are possibly others who use this style as well. The type of Karate Show teaches is vaugely labeled as a Mystical Marial Art. Users can utilize mystical combat in multiple forms of martial arts. Many of those who train in martial arts gain superhuman capabilities by learning to harness multiple forms of magic or other supernatural abilities. Some techniques are often either a form of excellence or perfection of an existing martial art and sometimes users of the original tend to change or innovate the martial art to make it their own. This is the case with Kin Tasanagi's Kaiju Karate and is the same case with Lance's explosive fist. The base of the Karate Style utilizes the FIRST Chi chamber a person unlocks. This is because as it being your first chi chamber, it is often noted that will be the user's strongest attuned Chi base whatever it may be. The style helps create a sense of individuality amongst it's users, allowing them to take a brand of Karate and make it their own adding their own flairs and such. 'Explosive Karate' The user can use explosions in their physical combat, using them offensively or defensively, as well as knocking other people off their feet, etc. Lance can increase the kinetic of atoms and molecules causing them to ignite. This process creates heat and light, that user can use but only through physical touch of organic material. He cannot use this ability on living beings, and more so the ability is more placed around creating explosions from his hands. It focuses around combining Karate strikes with the explosive impacts he can create from his body for acclerated and more powerful attacks. 'Chi Form' ' Ichigo_vs_byakuya.gif ' The Chikara no Hadou (also known as Surge of Power) is Gouken's toned-down derivation of the infamous Satsui No Hadou (殺意の波動, literally "Surge of Murderous Intent"); a main difference is that the killing intent was removed. So basically, the same thing as the Dark Haudou, strength is the same with gain, but you don’t have the killing intent. True masters of this skill are so in tuned with nature they can even levitate to a certain degree.One the warrior is fully aware of their state of being within light hadou and has come to a state of ballance with themself, and their past. A select group of human beings trained in the Martial Arts, go through the process of "breaking" and "rebuilding" themself up, clensing themself of impure emotions, feelings and past events in their life. 'Chi Base' 'Alteration' Alteration: An affinity for Alteration means a person can change the properties of their chi to mimic something else.Similar to projecting ones chi, but different, things created via Alteration are pure chi.Alteration is often mistaken with Conjuring things due to their similarities. A simple way of thinking about it would be that Alteration allows your chi to mimic properties of a substance, whereas conjuring something allows you to change your aura into actual substances. Alterators can copy the properties of REAL things. 'Explosion Manipulation' Blast_Rush_Turbo.gif tumblr_o83l32YXhy1vo5rs9o7_500.gif tumblr_o83l32YXhy1vo5rs9o4_500.gif tumblr_o83l32YXhy1vo5rs9o8_500.gif tumblr_o83t7j1Zzi1uk0x7eo2_500.gif tumblr_o7lwhpb2Ha1vtvvmpo3_500.gif This ability allows the user to excrete sweat similar to nitroglycerin from their palms and ignite it to create various explosions at will, especially for innovative uses such as propelling oneself. The more the user sweats, the more powerful the explosions are. However, during winter season, the nitroglycerin-like sweat requires slightly longer time to ignite, as opposed to the summer heat, where conditions are optimal for ignition. Repeated ignition (especially with large explosions) will eventually result in wearing out the user's palm due to direct skin contact, causing pain to the user's arm and shoulder. Lance can only really use this ability in close range proximity, preferring to throw punches or open palm attacks that put his opponents in the way of his attacks. Either that or uses the explosions to accelerate his movements in or out of combat. The explosions themselves range from that of a firecracker or small thruster, to one massive detonation. He can only preform one large detonation per battle, but he can create very small explosions for close combat. The longer he fights, the more he sweats. The more he sweats, the more explosions he can create, but the more he creates (more than 10 per combat scenario) it can get tiring. 'Night Lad' Tumblr nf99shiToR1s6684qo1 500.jpg Midoriya izuku by mastry01-d8vo9p3.png.jpeg Boku no hero academia by crazy8rex-d8bia80.jpg Bea287d550ab1150e6f268811cb6e64d.jpg 21c2d2fe38d992802ff22a6153fa1332.jpg 40392549f81f1c7f4a1c8e807f81c8b1.jpg 3327855dd61c6dfbb01d082740cd6c96-d9y57vj.jpg Night Lad.jpg Night Lad is the newest vigilante to hit the scene of district 1. He accompanies Night Guy on his adventures, and wears a green outfit. He chooses not to wear a mask because he doesn't wish to hide his identity or the reason he choses to this in the first place. The outfit isn't anything special except flame retardant, complete with some elbow pads and knee pads, with sound silenched shoes (borrowed from mike). Allies/Enemies Allies MIke Enemies Omega Gene Opressers 'Background' TBW PeakHuman System *Peak Human Agility *Peak Human Reflexes *Peak Human Speed " Your Story " Nightlad! 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chariman Ryoji Category:Allen family Category:Vigilante Category:Night Lad Category:Jamal's RPC/NPC